<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Teeth by misreall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185846">False Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall'>misreall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories From the Bookstore Basement, Or : Flitcraft's [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Forests, Frottage, Kissing, Magic, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, chopping wood, covid-19 mention, incubus, mushroom hunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Kay on a Halloween getaway, but he isn't the only monster in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories From the Bookstore Basement, Or : Flitcraft's [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cabin in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late, or early depending on if you were talking to Kay or Adam, when they arrived at the cabin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, though it’s trite to say, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>charming!”  Kay said, her hand together, her eyes huge, as she turned about, looking at the flagstone fireplace, the high beams, the small, open kitchen, and the half-loft where the bed was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And freezing, apparently,” Adam grumbled, seeing the plumes of breath coming from her mouth, and the shivering she tried to suppress.  “It must be colder in here than it is outside.”  He couldn’t be sure, since it had to be dangerously cold or hot before he could actually feel it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s more humid inside.  And that the inside of a house is effectively nothing but shade,” she said idly as she unpacked the bags of groceries and his extra bags of blood they had brought as a precaution.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam knew why the inside of a building would often be cooler than the outside, but he found Kay’s sweet-natured pedanticism borderline erotic, so he wasn’t above setting her a soft pitch now and then.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this place has an electrical generator but no heat,” he said, checking the generously sized flagstone fireplace.  The flue was clean and clear, so it would be safe enough to use, but the woodbox was empty. Fucking typical.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was renting this place for a ridiculous amount of money so Kay could take a break from the basement of the store without his having his dead heart start pumping again from fear of some rat licking, science-denying, zombie asshole making her sick.  And the owner of the cabin couldn’t be bothered to make sure she wouldn’t freeze to death while they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Additionally, it was nearly Halloween, which meant some memories good and bad for both of them for the year before.  It was a good time to get out of town, even if Earl was complaining the entire time they loaded the car.  He still wasn’t resigned to Adam and Kay’s relationship, and perpetually gave Adam a look that would have killed a living man any time he caught the two of them kissing or even holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kill my best bookseller you best start sleeping with a gun in your hand, Count Pout-u-la,” he warned Adam more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see any firewood on the way in?” he asked, shaking off the memory.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay had finished putting away the groceries and was untying her hiking boots - which were astonishingly practical for her tastes, even though she had replaced the standard laces with pink and green striped ones.  “Yes, against the little toolshed.  Or at least there was a tarp covering what might have been a stack of wood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you can find some newspapers or something for kindling,” he said, “and leave the rest of the unpacking for me too.  You’re supposed to be taking a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to just sit here and shiver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself a hot chocolate with some of that bourbon you brought.  And yes, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it will only make you feel warm because of the vasodilator in the booze, but by the time that’s an issue I’ll have the fire going and I can warm you up the rest of the way myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay gave him a faint smile, “Ok, but hurry back.  It’s a little eerie out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead, wrapping his long arms loosely around her, “Is my intrepid spook hunter afraid of the forest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a number of legends around this particular stretch of the Northwoods - ghosts, cryptids, and the like - but Kay knew that Adam thought her beliefs in such things were silly and a waste of her intellect.  When she reminded him that the reason they were together were those very same beliefs he would shrug it off, muttering that it had only been a matter of time before they ended up together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, even though she would have liked to do a little creature hunting on this trip, she was going to limit her hunt to mushrooms, hoping the wet fall meant she would find enough to share with her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your very intelligent, practical bookseller girlfriend is aware that there are more than 2000 serial killers active in the US, and that we are in an isolated forest area in a state that generated several of the most notorious ones.  Ever.”  She went to the kitchenette and started pouring milk into a pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty sil-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are black bears in these forests, too.  Though, of course, less than one person per year is killed by black bears.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While there was wood under the tarp, it was in far too large of pieces to make a fire with, unless one was equipped with a great hall and a fireplace fit for roasting a boar.  Adam looked upwards to grumble at the disinterested trees and stars above, whilst hastily taking off his leather jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves.  At least there was a properly sharpened splitting maul in the toolshed and a largish stump that had obviously been used for wood cutting before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the first billet on the stump, Adam took up the maul. The head was firmly in place and without rust, and the haft was smooth, and properly sized for his grip.  Usually, such tools were a bit small for him, since he had rather large hands.  It was well made and well cared for, which pleased him.  So many zombies couldn’t be bothered to care for those things which mattered, like good tools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his fingers over the billet until he found the largest of the natural cracks to use as a guide for the split, Adam could feel the life of the oak.  The dry years, the wet ones, the peck of birds, the play of squirrels, the sun, the turn of its leaves, the crack of the lightning that had felled it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t split wood for a fire in … over a hundred years, easily.  Not since Canada.  Fucking Canada and it’s fucking bears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shudder at that memory, he hefted the maul over his head and swung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kay liked the cabin.  It was small, neat, and cozy.  The big, soft-looking, hook rug by the fireplace was especially appealing.  When she knelt down on it to stack the old ad circulars she had found in the kitchen with a note they could be used in as tinder, it was quite comfy, with a thick pad underneath.  Running her hands over it she could tell it had been washed recently, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secretly Kay had always dreamed of making love in front of a roaring fireplace, which was something she had never shared with Adam.  Being the age he was he had probably had sex by all sorts of fireplaces and therefore, being Adam, would have a series of well-thought-out complaints about the practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If fucking on floors is so satisfying why did our Neolithic ancestors invent the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soot and smoke.  Sexy….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been in mid-fuck and had a spark from an open fire land on your ass?  I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Kay tucked that particular fantasy safely away in her mental hope chest, finished pouring her hot chocolate and left it to cool while she went to the window to see what was taking so long about getting the firewood.  She was absolutely freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the motion detector light on the workshed illuminated Adam.  He had found the wood and was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way that she knew made her look like a complete ninny, Kay raised her hands in soft fists to press against the neckline of her Fair Isle sweater, her eyes doe-wide, her head cocked gently to the side, and made a sound that was probably a squeak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jacket off, Adam wore only a thin, ancient linen shirt, the sleeves rolled up so she could see the play of each muscle as he easily hefted the maul over his shoulder.  He was, as ever, untucked, and two of the bottom buttons were missing from the shirt so she could see a peek of his moon pale skin, and the dark trail of hair from his flat navel to the waist of his low slung, tight jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunch and flex of his thighs were perfectly visible, as was the top of his belt of Adonis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an engaged, oddly happy look on Adam’s face, as he worked with perfect, smooth motions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay gulped.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam barely got the fire going before Kay, who had been sitting nearby with one of her knees jumping as if agitated - though she was probably just cold since she had taken her boots and tights off for some reason - bowled him over onto the rug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing down on his shoulders, a look of almost comic concentration on her face, she straddled his thighs, “I know making love by a fire is trite, and stupid, and we have beds, but I am going to fuck you here anyway.  So don’t bother to complain.”  Then she made quick work of his belt, her expression almost grim as she worked the buttons of his fly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no objection to -, should I do that?”  He laughed a bit.  That explained the bare legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Keep your hands to yourself, please.  I am very aroused and if you touch me I will probably … well, just keep your hands to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, aroused himself at her crisp tone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam folded his arms behind his head so he could watch her, smiling.  There were so many times he had no idea what was going on in Kay’s head, and he rather loved that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, her fingers and her wetness, so great that it soaked through the denim of his trousers, were delicious.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled him free, he had to dig his fingers into his own hair to keep touching her.  Then, lifting his prick straight up, she lowered herself onto him hard, bottoming out, grinding herself on him.  She was swollen and soaked and he could feel her pretty cunt starting to squeeze him already, her lips gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride me, my lady,” he ordered.  “Use me to get where you need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay set a steady pace, her hips moving back and forth, scooping, taking her pleasure from him, using him indeed.  Adam loved it.  Her rare selfishness delighted him.  Arching his own hips upward, so his hair teased her clit.  “Play with your lovely tits for me, girl, if I can’t,” he growled out, the old soldier in him coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking herself in hand, teasing her nipples through her sweater, now she ungracefully, desperately, rose and fell over him, her thighs dripping sweat, her hair as wild a mane as his, and Adam couldn’t stop himself from sliding a hand between them and finishing her off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clutch of her pleasure made him come in turn, and after as they lay panting and entwined, the fire popping and cracking over the sound, he nuzzled her hair, “What came over you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nuzzled back, her nose rubbing his, “We need to get a wood-burning stove, I think.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next afternoon Kay left Adam in bed so she could go mushroom hunting.  She hadn’t had her kit out in over a year, since last autumn she had been too busy getting used to the idea of vampires to go out looking for houbys like she used to with her grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her mushroom knife and little brown paper bags ready in her backpack - which was shaped and colored like fly agaric so it was cute AND ironic - she pulled on her frog green gardening boots and hit the trails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it was too late in the season for chanterelles, and the shaggy manes she found were too big for eating she found a few lovely honey mushrooms, some oysters, and the big prize, an enormous hen-of-the-woods that she would save for her father who loved them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kay loved the sound of the leaves beneath her boots, even as they also squished into the mud.  It had been an especially wet autumn and while the rain had knocked a lot of the leaves loose leaving the trees mostly bare - it was well past the optimal fall viewing time for these woods anyway - those that were left were wildly bright, almost technicolor in some cases.  The sun shining through them like stained glass, splashing reds and yellows, and even some purples on her hands and face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam would often mention that he could see more widely in the color spectrum that she could.  Though he would try to explain what that meant, her brain couldn’t really process it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A literal example of how they saw the world differently, she thought with a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had hit its zenith and had started to lower itself in the sky when she stopped for a sandwich and hot tea.  It made her happy that she finally had some use for the old lunchbox that she had salvaged from her grandparent’s garage.  The thermos had a little plaid pattern on it she especially liked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balancing herself, the orange and black embroidered napkin she had brought for her picnic, and her meal on a fallen log, Kay wished Adam were with her.  He couldn’t be of course.  She could go out at night with him, and did, but there were things about the dark, about the moon, that she couldn’t appreciate, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though her lack of appreciation was admittedly not the same as Adam’s bursting into the flames under the light of the sun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging her legs, enjoying the faint warmth from that same sun, Kay knew she needed to head back soon if she didn’t want to get caught out in the woods after dark.  The paths were overgrown enough after a summer of people largely staying home that even in the daylight they were hard to follow.  And all joking about Adam’s weird bear fears aside, there were animals, and possibly serial killers, in these woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate that Kay had just thought that when there was a decidedly loud crunch of leaves and crack of fallen branches behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then a soft, intense voice that might have been cursing, or growling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay gulped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands she set down her rapidly cooling tea, and slowly, trying to look casual turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something large rustled in the fallen leaves and denuded bushes not far from her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, there was that cursing, or growling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A head lifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a half a moment she felt a startling relief.  Horns, curved and black, showed themselves.  Normally in these woods seeing something with antlers - white tails mostly - wasn’t that unusual.  Horns usually meant goats or sheep, which meant maybe a local farmer was missing an ungulate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the horns kept rising.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were not attached to a sheep or a goat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were attached to a figure like a tall man, with broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay raised a mittened hand to her mouth, to hold back a scream of joy while fumbling for her phone.  A Cryptid!  A real Cryptid!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it a sheepsquatch?  Granted, they had only thus far been found in West Virginia, but that didn’t mean anything.  An Ozark Howler was, again, out of range but possible.  Or maybe a -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then cocked her head, and rather than screaming gave out with a soft,  “huh,’ instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horns were attached to a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a very well-tailored, three-piece wool suit, with a grey silk tie, who was holding several different late blooming wild herbs, frowning at them.  After a few moments, he shrugged and put them in his suit pockets, leaned over, and hastily picked a few more.  Despite the amount of greenery the lines of his jacket remained impeccable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say it is impolite to stare, but in my case, I would consider it a terrible insult if you did not,” he said.  His voice, which was as dark and lickable as bittersweet chocolate ice cream and tinged with an odd accent, was raised and clearly intended for Kay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turned and smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was gorgeous.  Adam was handsome.  Adam was supernaturally alluring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man, with his tall, elegantly curved black horns, his hair that flowed and shown like enamel, his face was haughty and cool, but with a sensual, no, an eroticism to the shape of his mouth, the raise of his brow, the flicker of fire she could see deep in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life.  Which she said out loud, “You are the most beautiful person I have seen in my life.”  Then because Kay was always worried about being rude, she quickly added, “Or do you prefer being?  Or entity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, looking at her appraisingly, “I have to say, for a sweet, little someone in a pixie collar and boots with cute frogs on them you have quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sang froid</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you not, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said with a firm nod, “I’ve seen some shit.  Please don’t call me ‘princess.’”  Even at the distance, she could smell a smokiness, almost like incense coming from him.  It made her mouth water and her normally very faithful to Adam body feel all sorts of naughty things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, darling.  I tend to externalize unconscious truths when I am peckish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not ‘darling’ either.  Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” he drew out the ‘a’ sound.  As they spoke he moved towards her, at odd angles, and though everything about him was languid he was beside her in a few seconds, sniffing the air a bit.  His mouth split in a grin that showed fangs, not so long as Adam’s but still very, very sharp.  “Ah, you’re a monster fucker!  No wonder you are so cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Kay asked, lifting her phone, wanting some verifiable evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pictures,” he said.  Kay’s phone went from fully charged to dead.  “An incubus.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> incubus, King of Sex, if I want to be vain </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>exact, which I do.  But no fear, I am a one-witch demon now.  Which is why I am rooting about in this damp forest like some manner of rabbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay wanted to jump up and down in excitement, even as she reached into her bag for her little mushroom knife. Not that it would do her any good, but it made her feel better.  “I have so many questions.  Like, why are you here?  Have you been summoned?”  She tried not to show how thrilled, and horny, she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not summonable, darling.  I am both too high up the food chain in Hell, and I have recently reached a kind of detente with my angelic side, which is the only reason I have not shucked those leggings off of you and licked the taste of your vampire lover’s cock out of that delightfully wet pussy of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking her knees together, surprised that she didn’t feel the least threatened since the demon spoke in the lightest, most charming tones, Kay forged on, “I mean, a demonic entity that is able to walk in the material realm without being summoned or controlled would have to be very powerful.  So why would you be here?”  She spread her arms, implying not merely the forest, but the entire state, and possibly the region, and even the country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for herbs.  For a … er … ceremony.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of ce-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut her off and circled her.  Though she turned in place to try and keep him facing her, he was too fast.  “That said, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember the last time I scented out a vampire!  If I were the devil I once was I would scoop your adorable, lovely smelling self up, take you back to your lover and have the most divine snack on both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam would freak out.  He doesn’t even believe in ghosts.”  Though she sounded calm, inside Kay was shrieking, “I’M TALKING TO ONE OF THE INFERNAL HOST!  AND HE SEEMS SORT OF NICE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Incubus rolled his burning eyes in a very familiar gesture.  “Vampires.  Typical.  They are like that old joke about Catholics in heaven, they think they are the only one’s here.  You don’t seem like the type.  To screw vamp, I mean.  You look like a children’s’ librarian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sort of his thing.  And lesbians.  And lesbian librarians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Incubus gave a half shrug.  “I never judge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll never believe me,” Kay sat down on the fallen tree, looking glum, “even with pictures.  He’ll say I was hallucinating from breathing mushroom spores or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus sat next to her, “I can smell the vampire’s love on you.  Surely he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves me,” Kay said, aware that this was a very weird moment even for her, “but he’s very scientific.  Without proof, it will be just like the ghost hunting.  Something else for him to tease me about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally I am all for teasing, but in this case, I think your undead lover needs his horizon’s broadened.  Also, because it is the day before my wedding I am in an especially good frame of mind, so I will do a thing for you that I have never done in my countless millennia of existence.  I am going to ensure that you can prove to your cynical sweetheart that you met a vastly more powerful </span>
  <em>
    <span>lusus naturae</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he could dream of being.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned closer, and closer, his eyes burning into hers.  Kay tried to move, to stand and run, but she found herself rooted to her seat.  “Wha- what are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh…“ he put a finger, with a pine-colored talon, to his lips and then to her, as massive, black wings flared from his back, blocking out the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam woke with the moon, as usual, groggy and irritable, and also alone, which wasn’t usual.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear she wasn’t there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging on the dressing gown he’d brought with them, he climbed down the stairs, assuming he would find a note.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no note.  The fireplace was cold, as was the coffee left in the pot.  She had clearly been gone for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.  Double motherfucking fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he didn’t especially feel the cold, Adam was chilled nonetheless.  It was his greatest fear, that something would happen to Kay while he slept, while the sun was in the sky and he was helpless to save her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not bothering with clothes or boots, he ran to the door, hoping he could track her by scent, even though it had been hours and the multiple smells from the forest tangled his senses.  Before he could open it, it opened itself and Kay rushed in, her eyes big and wild, her hair a mess, her mushroom-shaped bag and lunchbox dangling from her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing him by the forearms, Kay all but shouted, “You will NEVER guess what happened to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice sounded … odd.  Her scent was… altered.  Familiar.  Different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And showed him the cutest set of fangs he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fright Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kay finds out how her other half lives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam!  Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it Ava?” his voice was matter of fact to own ears, at least what he could hear of himself.  Whatever it was that kept his dead body moving was roaring loud enough that Adam couldn’t hear himself speak, let alone fucking think.  Grabbing her sweater and ripped it to pieces, taking her shirt and bra with it.  “Those fucking idiots said they left her for dead, but they are fucking idiots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay batted at him, ineffectually.  Even if she was a vampire now she was just a baby, little stronger than a human.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking her up, ignoring her struggling, he put her on the counter and pulled off her wellies, “Of course, I’m sure Ava wouldn’t have the control, or the imagination to turn you,” he yanked her jeans down, the zipper breaking, and he vaguely realized he was mutter, not talking out loud.  Muttering to himself and not hearing whatever Kay was saying to him.  “She’d just drain you and drop you on the porch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava di-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some backwoods bloodsucker then.  God, I hope it isn’t feeding off of fucking meth heads, who knows what it might have given you,” her panties and socks all but dissolved under his mostly careful claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to stop.  He knew he was scaring her, not to mention being rude in a way that would particularly offend Kay.  He was scaring himself.  But he had to find the bite.  Make sure it wasn’t infected.  Make sure she would be well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, he met her eyes for the first time since she came in.  Whatever was in his face made her recoil a little.  Gently stroking her hair, which had come loose and was a wild mess around her face, he nodded a little, “I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he started to search her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From kicking feet, to sweet ankles, up her knees, between her thighs, around her hips, flipping her over, not too hard, he was at least in that much control.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing on her ass, on her back, her shoulders, and then back over again.  No marks on her breasts or shoulders or neck, no marks at all other than those he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it heal so quickly?  It must be clean.  Whoever bit you must be hea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ADAM!”  Kay flailed out, caught him in the nose with her foot, and scrambled up when he jerked back in shocked pain.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OWWWW!” he roared back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could withstand a shot to the nose, not even a shark.  Crouching on the kitchen island, covering herself not very well with her arms, she spat out at him, “No one bit me!  A demon turned me into a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then straightening up and pushing her messy hair out of her face, Kay squared her shoulders and pulled herself upright, pushing her glasses up.  He had seen that gesture so many times, and loved it so dearly that it finished snapping him out of his … conniption or panic attack or whatever the fuck it was.  “I’m sorry I hit your nose.  That was rude.  But you didn’t ask if you could destroy my sweater.  It was vintage, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his nose, Adam snorted, which hurt because of where she caught him, the absurdity of the very idea of there being such a thing as a demon calming him down the rest of the way, taking him straight into his sweet spot.  “There is no such thing as a -”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she held out one of her arms, waving it under his wounded nose.  “I knew even with the teeth you wouldn’t believe me.  So he ... er…” Kay blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stood, nose forgotten, “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Kay rolled her eyes, “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Have you ever smelled anything like this?  Ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her wrist before she accidentally popped him in his wounded nose, shuddering a touch when he felt no pulse though she was still as warm as a living person, Adam took a deep sniff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overlaying Kay’s natural scent of clean skin, salt, and the violet and rosemary perfume she liked, was something else.  Something … Adam could not figure it out.  Running his nose up her arm - wincing slightly as he did so - he tried to get a fix on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire.  Not burning but the smell of fire.  The hottest, purest fire burning something that was not made of anything like the stuff the earth was made of, or was made of the earth in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smell that didn’t exist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no such thing as-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smell that made his prick hard enough to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smell that was impossible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of a -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of a -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s logical brain, already rather stressed, and now weak from blood loss as his penis was tremendously large and hard, denied everything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typically Adam didn’t pass out, and if he did there wasn’t anything Kay could do about it since he was enormous compared to her.  But this wasn’t a typical day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, his coarse mane gave his head some protection from the kitchen’s tile floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay dropped down, trying not to panic as well, her hands twitching helplessly as she tried to figure out what to do to see if he was ok.  He didn’t normally have a heartbeat, or a pulse, or breathing.  Or normal body temperature.  Or any other thing she might check.  Pressing her the side of her head to his chest, she could still feel that weird, almost vibration of energy that he had in place of any of those other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as she could tell he was just unconscious.  She pressed her forehead to his, grateful that a man with no blood pressure couldn’t have a stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After running -</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly, which freaked her out a little bit - to grab her robe since Adam had left her wearing nothing Kay with her new, vampire strength was able to grab him under the arm, drag him into the living room, and hoist him onto the sofa.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had only been a vampire for fifteen minutes, since the Incubus hadn’t wanted her to change before the sunset.  “Wouldn’t want to turn our little joke into a tragedy, would we?” he said, lightly booping her nose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what a fifteen minutes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s freak out aside it was amazing.  The colors that he had never been able to explain to her were gorgeous.  The penumbra of the low moon where it was bracketed by the bare trees was something beyond any silver, no matter how pure.  And she could see each leaf, fallen or still wavering, each bit of still flourishing greenery, each gleaming fungus and cracking twig, all illuminated by a light that was nothing like day, or moon, or fire, or electricity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scents were if anything even more intense.  Each leaf she pressed into the mud as she ran gave off a puff of fragrance, some herbal, some woody, some like smoke.  The mud was redolent of life, thick and sticky and lush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind on her skin was like velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Adam’s voice, in the deep, impossible silence of her own body now that no blood moved through her veins, already beautiful, sonorous and hypnotic, was as potent and spicy-sweet as brandy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, Kay kind of hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who had been raised in a house with any number of people with sensory issues, where things were kept muted in texture, taste, and sound, she took pleasure in her own bright, sunny apartment, with her terrible, tacky scented candles and her music played at any volume she liked.  But now she was starting to understand what her brothers and father were going through much of the time.  Every sense was being assaulted by something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, she was very worried about what was going to happen to her hair.  Surely one night of vampirism wouldn’t be enough to change it?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Adam’s hair, Kay tentatively felt at the top of her head and sighed with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That said, there was one sense she was finding rather enjoyable.  As much as she was offended and irked by Adam’s imperative to strip her bare the sensation of his hands was thrilling.  It felt like every inch of her skin had turned into an erogenous zone.  Which made her wonder what the ones she normally had would feel like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay shook her head, and started to gently shake Adam, calling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touching him as well was so much more intense than normal.  It was hard to concentrate on her worry for him when he felt so good.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, so very, very good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the hunger she felt was of a different order.  The idea of anything solid sickened her.  Chewing?  Ugh.  But taking big, satisfying mouthfuls of something velvety and hot and smooth, so it trickled down her throat?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep inhalation of air she didn’t need, Kay stood up, stepping back from Adam in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to bite him!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fangs actually ached for it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam?  Adam, you need to wake up.  Please.  I feel weird.  I feel like I might do something bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a little noise, rolling slightly to the left so his head fell back, exposing his long, pale throat.  Even though his pulse didn’t beat there, she could see one delicious, swollen blue vein, thick with borrowed blood and all but begging to be pierced.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fangs descended further, distorting her mouth, nicking her lower lip, and now hurting.  Careful not to cut herself further, Kay licked the pearl of blood that formed on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raspy, deep moan she couldn’t stop at the taste of it was what finally woke Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, pressing a wide-spread hand to his head, Adam took up speaking right where he had left off.  “There are no such things as dem- Holy Fuck, Kay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she hated it, Kay couldn’t help the whine in her voice, when she tried to say, “They’re killing me.”  But it came out garbled and bloody.  “I really, really hate it.  I probably look very stupid like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurting head forgotten, Adam stood in a blur, taking her arms in his hands, “I know, love.  I remember.  It’s terrible.  You don’t look stupid,” he added, in an afterthought tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a throb in her fangs that squeezed at her temples, thickened her throat, and every bit of her skin felt so dry she expected it crisp and creak like she had been burned.  “I- I  can’t… I want to bite you!  So bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, fast and jerky, “You have to, it's the only thing that will make it stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but! </span>
  <em>
    <span> You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need</span>
  <em>
    <span> your</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood! Technically it’s my blood, too, but I gave it to you and you need it-” she was babbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay could feel her own blood dripping from her mouth, down her chin.  Adam leaned forward and licked her slowly, completely, clean, while carefully avoiding her teeth.  Another moan escaped her, now half pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got enough.  You won’t need much.  You weren’t drained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could object, if she was going to object Kay wasn’t sure though the little part of her that wasn’t pain and appetite knew that she really should at least give a token argument, Adam laced his finger through the hair on the back of her head, tilted it roughly back, and guided her mouth to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her toes, Kay didn’t fight.  Her nose brushed his salty skin, the familiar, Adam smell of ink and dust, violets and copper, now made her mouth as wet as her pussy.  The front of her sex pressed on his thigh, and she found herself rubbing gently against the coarse hair and taut ridge of muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The almost immediate relief from pain made her laugh into his throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His perfect skin opened for her with no struggle, just a mere token of resistance.  Adam stiffened and shook and a deep gasp left him.  Tossing his head back, he offered himself completely to her mouth, filling and flooding it, as he panted without breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood she had no words for.  It was not that it tasted good, so much as it tasted necessary, she could no more not drink it than before she could have not breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay tried to suckled gently, to not be greedy, to control herself even as she found herself humping on his leg, and he moaned her name, arms about her to hold her even closer, as his penis throbbed against her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meaning he had enough blood, a hidden, still rational bit her thought to itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh by the Lord, so long has it been … my honey-sop, my sweetest chuck….” Adam’s voice was deep and rough, his modern self lost to his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she didn’t take much.  A few mouthfuls, enough to take away the pain, to sate her, since she didn’t have to have it, to be sane enough to think of anything other than how good her teeth felt in his flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, as sane as she was, Adam was maddened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping an arm about her waist, he pulled her down, rolling over to cover her, to bury her beneath him, to hide her.  The hard, heavy press of him, from forehead pressed to forehead, down chest, and belly, and thighs, and her feet pressed to his bony, hairy shins, made Kay feel secure and safe just as it always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees parted her thighs and with a quick tug to pull his dressing gown to the side, his penis was sliding between her labia, slick and effortless, the pressure of him rubbing on her clit.  With her stomach full in a way she knew would freak her out very badly later but for the moment felt so good, the stress having flooded out of her and the pleasure of eating having flooded in, Kay felt dreamy and relaxed, and so very, very ready, as if all of the stolen, or maybe borrowed, blood in her had gone straight between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me, love?” Adam asked through gritted fangs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, final trickle of blood came from her bite.  Kay lifted her head to lap it up, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood that had been hers, that had been his, that was hers again, called like to like, as he slowly worked her.  Tension made it feel as if his body were strung with baling wire instead of nerves and veins, and the look on his face was one of the best kind of agony.  They ebbed and flowed against each other, Kay’s body open and soft, the extra flow of blood causing her to have one, lush, dark orgasm after another until Adam came to the kind of shuddering, wracking finish she normally had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she currently didn’t need to breathe Adam was able to collapse his full weight on her for once, and Kay was able to revel in it, her one free hand stroking his wild mane, also making a mental note that she was definitely getting one of those weighted blankets.  Though she would have to make her own cover, since they only seemed to come in grey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam needed a few minutes, and Kay murmured gentle things to him while he came back to himself.  He couldn’t make out what they were, but her voice was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true.  No matter how it had happened Kay was a fucking vampire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she could bite like she was born to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were questions and problems galore, but for the moment there was only one thing that he cared about.  Showing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he sprang off of her and then yanked her off of the couch, “I need a drink and then we need to get dressed.  We’re going out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kay stopped and crossed her arms, frowning and then looking around wildly, “I don’t need my glasses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t, and you haven’t been in the forest until you’ve seen it by moonlight with all your senses turned up to eleven,” he said, paraphrasing one of the only movies about musicians that didn’t make him want to gag.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster than human eyes, but not Adam’s, could have seen, Kay was up the stairs to dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam woke at sunset on All Saints Day, for a moment he couldn’t remember why his body was streaked with mud, or his feet were stained green with wild herbs, or why Kay’s normally neurotically neat hair was filled with twigs and leaves.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or why they were under a massive pile of blankets on the floor by the fireplace rather than in bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later he would be glad Kay had kept him from killing it, standing with her arms spread as it lumbered away, “Yes, their population is currently increasing but you can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay!”  He shook her.  She was warm and breathing, her heartbeat was a steady backdrop to the sounds of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her stomach, she looked myopically at him, while flailing for her glasses, “Ugh, today that blood isn’t sitting too good.  I think my stomach is definitely human again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way that what happen-” Adam started to reaffirm reality as he knew it, but Kay wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was all real,” she said, holding up the small, delicately curled fangs that she had shed sometime while they slept through the day, her smile showing that her own, less showy cuspids were very slowly coming back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam fell back, his world view shaken.  It happened to him normally every twenty-five to fifty years, but with Kay, it was turning out to be an annual event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked herself under his arm, her head on his chest, and added, in a tone of smug triumph, “And so are ghosts.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of silliness for our far too serious world.  I hope you all had a Happy Halloween!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>